vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rana Amariah
Rana Amariah is a Jackal Hybrid working as a bioengineer for Nirvana corporation in Callous Row. She occasionally moonlights to help supplement her upper middle class lifestyle. Rana intends to climb the corporate ladder and attain a position of greater freedom. She is played by JadedMinx. Origin Rana Amariah was born in another planetary system far from Corvanis 3, on an oasis planet named Ceres that had been devastated by nuclear warfare. During her youth she grew up in a poor village largely populated by normal humans where she was ridiculed by the other kids for her ears, tail, and her size referring to her as the wolf girl with one group of kids having her pinned down and slicing her tail off to take as a trophy for conquering the dreaded wolf girl in some cruel game. The bullying continued into her young adult years, seeking a way to become more "normal" she found a job working for Nirvana. Initially starting out as a data entry clerk, climbing her way up after going to college and landing a promotion. It was during her first year of working as a biochemist, she met a man who would later become the love of her life, Cyrus. They got along fairly well during the next few years with her fondness growing for him as he didn't seem to mind her long, fluffy ears and her unusual golden eyes. The next chapter of her life began when Cyrus finally popped the question on her after 3 years; with her happily saying yes. As time went by, they discovered due to her mutated genealogy, she was unable to conceive a child and was left distraught and went back to resuming her research to become more human like. After 10 years of obsessive hard work she succeeded, but what happened soon after is the day that became a nightmare for her.The lab animals they used became enraged and vicious and attacked anyone and everything that was living, the spread of the mutation from animals to humanoids was varied and fast, but the first of the humanoid victims was her beloved husband, Cyrus. Word soon reached the ears of the higher ups in the corporations as they deemed the planet a threat, word traveled down to those working in Nirvana that there was an evac plan. Knowing that Nirvana would check anyone boarding a company ship, she decided to charter a private ship with auto pilot and cryotubes on board for storing a large amount of medicine as she made her way to a new home on Corvanis 3 where Nirvana had a new station for her. History TBA Edges *Keen Eye for Detail - Her long hours in the lab staring at databases and chemical compositions has allowed her to be hyper observant to a degree. *All That Glitters is Gold - She has a drive to earn more wealth and move into higher and better living conditions, often times doing whatever is necessary to earn it, often being called a cold hearted bitch sometimes. *Eyes Up Here Hunny - Her looks are simply stunning as she uses the allure of her figure to get what she wants, often used to serve as a distraction Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/jad3dminx *Twitter: https://twitter.com/MinxJaded Clips *TBA Trivia *Out of character Rana has a tendency to snort stardust from Talus Nova. Gallery Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 3 Mars drone Rana .jpg Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 56 Rana Amariah (JadedMinx).jpg Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Articles Still Underconstruction